<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jouska by horologiums_time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626858">jouska</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horologiums_time/pseuds/horologiums_time'>horologiums_time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horologiums_time/pseuds/horologiums_time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>n.</em> a hypothetical conversation you compulsively play out in your head</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jouska</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a slow day, and Sam’s mind begins to wander.</p>
<p>
  <i>C’mon, try it, Guy! You’ll love it!</i>
</p>
<p>His voice never sounds like anything in his imagination. It’s just there.</p>
<p>
  <i>Alright, fine. I will.</i>
</p>
<p>Sam’s heart skips a beat at the way Guy’s voice seems to fill his head; this is always the best part of the conversation. He can see the plate of green ham and the green egg on the fork and Guy right in front of him rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Fork clattering against the plate. It’s too fast. He’s getting impatient.</p>
<p>
  <i>I do love them, Sam I-Am; I do love green eggs and ham!</i>
</p>
<p>He blinks, guilty. Guy’s voice is always so clear in Sam’s mind — days of being almost connected at the hip will do that to anyone.</p>
<p>There is some warmth building in his cheeks. He doesn’t want to continue. He knows he shouldn’t be this invested in someone.</p>
<p>
  <i>And I love <b>you</b>, Sam I-</i>
</p>
<p>Sam silently gasps, face flushing as his heart flutters and beats against his chest. He stops his train of thought and almost stops himself right then and there, but he forces himself to keep walking alongside Guy even as his mind reels.</p>
<p>“Sam?” asks Guy suddenly. Sam starts and curses his paranoia.</p>
<p>
  <i>You do?! Oh, Guy, I do t-!</i>
</p>
<p>“Y-yeah?” Quick. Stupid. It works, he hopes.</p>
<p>Guy’s eyebrow raises. “You doing okay? You kinda...” He noncommittally flicks a hand as he trails off.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh.”</p>
<p>
  <i>I could spend the rest of my life w-</i>
</p>
<p>“I’m okay.” A shrug. Bright smile. He is quite good at pretending. “Just thinking.”</p>
<p>Guy’s stare lingers on Sam for a moment, like the inventor is on the cusp of breaking through Sam’s facade. But then he looks away, focusing on the uneven ground instead.</p>
<p>He doesn’t distrust Sam anymore. Sam’s made sure of that.</p>
<p>
  <i>I love-</i>
</p>
<p>Sam takes a deep breath. Perhaps he should think of something else. Anything else. Maybe he should think about that time he went camping with his mother — just to get all the details down right so Guy can enjoy it as much as he did creating it.</p>
<p>
  <i>Sam.</i>
</p>
<p>It’s unfair that he so vividly dreams; he nearly looks at Guy when his imagination calls out for him with tenderness he’s not known since...ever. But it’s not Guy. It’s never Guy.</p>
<p>Sam clutches the handle of his briefcase tightly and keeps walking. Guy plods beside him with his ever-present scowl, looking anywhere but at Sam.</p>
<p>Sam walks beside him. Right foot. Left foot. Right. Left. Right. Left...</p>
<p>It’s a slow day, and Sam’s mind begins to wander.</p>
<p>
  <i>C’mon, try it, Guy! You’ll love it!</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>